


Bobby Sees

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Knows, Bobby's House, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bobby notices almost immediately the way Dean acts around Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, Bobby's POV"

It's maybe the second or third time the Winchesters visit with the Castiel tagging along, after he's gotten someone used to the idea of an angel in his house, that Bobby starts to notice. Though Castiel and Sam get along well enough, Dean and Castiel seem to be a different story. They seem to understand each other on another level. They lean toward each other when they talk, seem to intuit when nothing is spoken.

They're close. Bobby can't help but see it, though they don't seem to. Dean seems drawn to him a way Bobby has never seen him with anyone else. One time, Bobby catches the boy gazing at the angel when he thinks no one is looking. Suddenly, Dean notices Bobby and starts, clenching his teeth and holding Bobby's gaze defiantly for a moment before determinedly looking away from both of them.

Bobby only chuckles softly as he continues on his way to the kitchen. He doesn't care if Dean has a thing for the angel. Hell, he is objectively not bad-looking. Bobby only hopes if that is the case, if it is serious, that the boy who's as emotionally constipated as his father ever was is able to come out with it and that everything works out for the two of them, and Dean ends up happy. He sure as hell deserves it.


End file.
